You'll Be In My Heart
by Pricat
Summary: A new threat has revealed itself and is training Shifu's son Hai to be a warrior of the Darkness but can the three Dragon Warriors find Hai and stop this threat but darkness is after Po and will stop at nothing to get what it wants....


You'll be in my Heart

Ch 1

A/N Hey guys this is the sequel to Don't Give Up like I promised. I hope you enjoy.

It was a misty night in the Valley of Peace.

In the bunk house not far from the Jade Palace, most of the Masters and the three Dragon Warriors were asleep.

Except for Shifu.

He couldn't sleep after what had happened that night when his and Naraka's son Hai-Ling had been taken by that strange cloaked ninja.

His heart had been hurting ever since and he'd been depressed ever since.

"I should've stopped him but didn't.

He had my son in his clutches and I didn't want to hurt him.

I know Po and his two students promised they'd find him but it's been five years since that night." He told himself breaking from meditation.

"_Why not go find him yourself?_

_You are more stronger now than you were against Tai-Lung._

_What's stopping you?" _a voice said in his head.

He sighed at the notion of going off to find Hai.

"It's too dangerous.

I have faith that the Dragon Warriors will find him.

I just… hope he's okay." He replied, tears in his voice.

"Master?" a voice said in the middle of his pity.

Shifu looked up and saw Po beside him.

"You…. Look miserable, more miserable than when you had to destroy Tai-Lung before I came along." He asked.

"I… hurt with regret because I could've… stopped Hai from that ninja but he used my weakness.

My heart because it's filled with so much love for you and the others.

This is another mistake I've made.

I'm not sure if I can fix it." Shifu told him breaking down.

"It'll be okay. If he's anything like you, he'll be tough and be strong enough until we find him.

It's not your fault to love Shi.

Everybody has love.

It's not a weakness, without it, we would be heartless monsters like Tai-Lung or the Black Heart Dragon." Po reassured him.

A shaky smile crossed his face at Po's words.

"Thanks for that.

I needed to hear that." He replied as Po wrapped his arms around him.

Somebody was watching them with glowing red eyes.

It was the cloaked ninja that had captured Shifu and Naraka's son.

"_So you think love makes you stronger?_

_Let's test that theory when you meet your son._

_At the minute I'm training him to be a stronger warrior than you ever could!" _he thought as he left.

But he was caught by Jori.

"Y-You!

What're you doing here?" she said nervously.

"None of your business sister!

I'm Dad's prize warrior since you wouldn't step up!" he told her vanishing.

Tears fell from Jori's eyes as Ziko was with her.

"Who was that creep?

He has no business hurting you like that!" he said, his eyes glowing.

"H-He's my brother.

He never… used to be like that, all dark and cold hearted.

He used to be nice and we loved being together.

But now he's changed!" she told him.

The cloaked ninja then landed on his feet near a cave like temple in the mountains.

It belonged to his family.

He was training Hai-Ling as his student like his father with him.

"Soon I will unleash the darkness in you and nobody, not even your father can stop it." He thought smiling as he howled…

Tigress and the others noticed Shifu hadn't spoje in a long while or even yelled.

"He must be very sad about what happened... that night when that strange ninja showed up." Viper said.

"He must want not to speak because his heart hurts too much.

It's so sad." Carley replied.

Leah nodded to her.

"What's so sad?" a young voice asked curiously.

It was Suki, Po and Sha0kia's daughter.

She was four years old and was a panda like her father.

She wore a purple dress with jade swirls on it.

"It's nothing dear. Just Warrior business. that's all." Tigress answered gently.

She'd came back to the Jade Palace and to the Furious Five.

But she kept her relationship with Tai-Lung a secret.

She knew the others wouldn't understand if she tried telling them.

Her moods were still fiery but kept them in check.

"Aw I wanna be a warrior too!

When can I train huh?

I can do it, you know I can.

I'm determined just like my Dad!" Suki said.

Leah chuckled at that.

"You're gonna have to wait two more years .

The road to being a warrior is a lot of hard work.

Besides I promised your mother you wouldn't go near the training hall until you were old enough." Po told her.

"Okay Dad." she said running off.

Shifu sighed sadly at that.

"Hai would've been the same age as her if he were here." he thought taking his flute with him...


End file.
